


see the world from my window

by Yamileth_35



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: All bin friends have cats, Bin cat lover, Fluff, I apologize in advance, M/M, Prompt #142, Rocky vet, flirt, my first long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamileth_35/pseuds/Yamileth_35
Summary: The sky showed its light blue color through the large windows in Minhyuk’s clinic. He has been here all day and has presenced the way the clouds got dragged by the wind and how the sun made its slow way.ASTRO FicFest Prompt #142Rocky is a vet and can't understand why this very attractive man keeps bringing stray cats into his clinic.
Relationships: Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: Astro FicFest 2020





	see the world from my window

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I wrote over 3k for this!! I’m so happy! 
> 
> Yet I know this lacks a lot, please forgive me:( I assure you I will do better on future works but meanwhile enjoy this?? ~ 
> 
> Also, this probably doesn’t t o t a l l y fulfills the thing about 'stray cats' but let’s pretend it does, ok?

The sky showed its light blue color through the large windows in Minhyuk’s clinic. He has been here all day and has presenced the way the clouds got dragged by the wind and how the sun made its slow way. He loves it.

He doesn’t know why those giant windows were there but they came with the building and one of the advantages was that he didn’t had to pay a highly expensive electricity bill thanks to the daylight drowning the room. Also, he could spend his time looking at the spongey clouds. Besides the windows, Minhyuk’s place also has a wide space painted white with a nice reception and doors to rooms where he could take care of his patients.

Minhyuk’s patients were usually cute and small beings, he loves to carry them around and help them to relieve their pain. That’s why he gave all his effort in being a responsible adult and own his own work place. He loves that just as much.

Something he doesn’t love very much, though, was the pain in the ass that his best friend was.

“Minhyuk, don’t tell me he wasn’t a good hit” Jinwoo glared at him. “I know him, he is nice and loves to talk”

Minhyuk huffed. Maybe that was the problem, the guy talked a bit _too_ much. “You surely have to stop trying setting me up” He mocked. “You suck at it, none of your so called 'this is the one' friends, are actually the one”

Jinwoo whined, “I’m sure you're not even giving them a chance”

“Excuse me but I’ve showed up at every date with my best attitude, they are the ones not interested” Minhyuk sighed looking through the windows, it was a much better sight than his mad friend anyway.

“They told me that you always end the date with a rejection” Jinwoo was getting tired, he could hear it in his tone voice and it was a good sign. A very good one.

Minhyuk smiled innocently. “Half of them were assholes and the other half were obviously in love with someone else but decided to go to a blind date because of your pressure”

Jinwoo sighed exasperated. “Okay, then I’ll stop! But don’t ask something from me again, Hyuk”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, tired “I never asked you to do it, you were the one with the bright idea after I helped you to meet Myungjun hyung” After all, Minhyuk decided he was better alone, he had had enough dates for the year and he wouldn’t waste more time on it while he could spend it on his work and only his work.

“I’m better on my own, anyway” He said.

Jinwoo looked at him with something akin to pity and Minhyuk hated it, he was just about to give him a piece of his mind when the entrance door suddenly burst open.

Through the entrance door stood up a tall man with brown hair and scared eyes who hurried to the reception where they were. He looked agitated and his breathing was surely a bit frantic, he probably had run there if the sweat on his neck said anything.

Minhyuk shared a glance with Jinwoo before he talked to the man, “how can I help you?”

The guy said nothing and just pointed to his arms where a small kitten was laying, it was so small that Minhyuk hadn’t noticed it was there at first glance, and he quickly had to put himself together. Rushing, he left the reception with a “Jinwoo take care for a moment” and motioned for the guy to follow him.

Minhyuk opened the door to one of the rooms and told the brown-haired man to lay the cat in the steel table.

The moment of talking had to begin and while it was one of the most uncomfortable things to do, Minhyuk had to know what happened with his patient. He put his white gloves on and looked at the sheepishly looking guy.

“What happened to this cutie?”

The boy looked at him, nervous. And scratched his neck while talking, “I actually don’t know…”

Minhyuk started the inspection and shoot a glance at his direction, “You don’t know?”

“Well, I was cycling around the area” that explained his clothes, Minhyuk thought “when I found him?… her?...”

“It’s a her, yes”

The guy sighed “She was lying in the street and I couldn’t just leave her there, there were many people but no one cared and…” he took air, a deep breath of someone who had no other choice “I had to bring her, I’m just glad you had your place in the net or I don’t know what I would have done”. He looked worried, the eyebrows in his face furrowing and his dark eyes glistening under the white lights, he had a handsome face yet Minhyuk couldn’t keep staring since the kitty started moving, whining quietly.

“Is she alright?” The guy bitted at his lip and Minhyuk started his work, he had to make the cute guy stop worrying.

**

“I’m sure they’re just intestinal worms. They can grow throughout the intestines and cause symptoms ranging from stomach swelling to vomiting, diarrhea or dehydration” He explained. “She was dehydrated and her stomach is a bit swelled, that must be why you saw her lying and tired. I will give her a dewormed and everything will be alright” Minhyuk ended with a polite smile, proud of his work.

The man ruffled his own hair and smiled too, “that’s a relief, I thought she was really sick, I got scared” He admitted with a nervous smile. Minhyuk noticed how delightful his voice was, wasn’t he a singer?

“It’s okay, it was nice of you to bring her here probably no one else would and then she would have been in worst conditions” It was in reality a good deed and Minhyuk was a bit throwed off, does people like that still exist?

“I really like cats, they are so cute” The guy said with a soft smile that brought something warm into Minhyuk’s chest. The guy himself looked like a cat so it was obvious he was just as cute, Minhyuk doesn’t have the guts to say it out loud.

The kitty was now sleeping so they left her for a while and chatted outside, Minhyuk had to take his data. It was crazy but the more Minhyuk looked at the guy, more he noticed how good looking he was. It was a sad fact that Minhyuk had decided not to date anymore, he would have try something otherwise.

When they got to the reception, he wasn’t surprised to see Jinwoo texting on his phone with a big grin in his face. “How’s Myungjun hyung?”

Jinwoo lifted his head and smiled, “how did you know?”

“Pretty obvious, now move I have to take client’s data” he made his way behind the desk and Jinwoo got out without fighting, something weird but it probably was because of Myungjuns influence.

He searched for him and saw the tall man looking through the windows, the daylight illuminated his face giving him a glorious halo and he almost sighed at the look.

The phone of his friend started ringing, taking him out of his illusion “Oh, it’s Junnie. I'm leaving, we are having lunch. I’ll see you later, Hyuk” Jinwoo smiled at him and left, their petty fight all forgotten. Minhyuk sighed, those two were disgustingly whipped for each other.

Minhyuk started typing in his archives, and saw how the guy took off his phone from his pocket. And took the moment to glimpse a bit more, before with the kitty problem he had no chance to actually appreciate the sight.

The man had a short haircut which fitted perfectly with his face, his brown strands laying in his forehead and Minhyuk could only imagine how well he would look without them, he had a cute nose and thin pink lips. His eyes were also really pretty, the shape was nice and under the light were a pleasant chocolate brown, maybe the prettiest Minhyuk had seen.

The man hadn’t notice Minhyuk was staring so he looked further, he had a nice body, Minhyuk could see his arm muscles through the gray hoodie he was wearing and the exercise outfit made a good justice to his long legs. He was tall, a few centimeters taller than him.

When the cute guy lifted his gaze from his phone, they instantly locked gazes. Minhyuk was the first to look away, ashamed. Did he realize Minhyuk was staring? He coughed.

“Umh… your name?”

The man was still looking at his face when he answered slowly. He was calmer than when he came carrying the kitty. His face was relaxed, he looked good.

“I’m Bin. Moon Bin” He smiled, even his smile was pretty.

Minhyuk typed the name given in the computer. Bin. Moon Bin. It sounded nice, probably the name of a star but he doubted it, Minhyuk would have recognized him.

Bin wasn’t looking away and it was starting to make him feel… weird. He had a really piercing gaze.

Minhyuk pretended to still be typing, and hummed. “Do you have contact information so I can let you know when she’s better?”

“Well, I… I don’t think I can keep her” Moon Bin got nervous again, “Do you know where can I take her to? I mean, I don’t want her to be in the streets again”

He was feeling stressed again and Minhyuk found it endearing, this guy was being like this just because a cat.

“Yes, of course. I work with an association, managed by my friend. They take care of stray animals and I can take her there, if that’s okay” Bin nodded and Minhyuk made a mental note to call Myungjun.

“So… how much would it be?” He pulled out his wallet and looked at a shocked Minhyuk. “What?”

“It’s just… there´s no way I will charge you for that, she wasn’t even your cat”

“But I brought her, let me pay for it” Bin insisted and Minhyuk refused.

“No way, it’s okay. It’s not that expensive” Minhyuk claimed. Could this guy be any nicer?

“If it’s not expensive then let me!”

“Mr. Moon, it’s okay, really” Minhyuk wasn’t someone who lose that easy. So, he applied his inexistent charms and gave Moon Bin a look, one he hoped expressed how much he wasn’t going to let him win that fight.

It seemed like it worked, since Bin gave up. “Fine then” and put down his wallet.

After that, not more was exchanged. Bin got out the clinic without looking back. And Minhyuk got okay with not seeing the handsome stranger that Moon Bin was anymore.

**

It was one of those days were the sky had been gray since it had started, the clouds were hiding the sun and threatening rain. The time was sober enough that his clinic had been empty and lonely, not even jinwoo went to see him that afternoon.

And Minhyuk, Minhyuk was chilling, he had not many things to do with everything under control, so he got the time to plaster in the reception sofa and watch some dance videos in his phone. Dancing was something he enjoyed as much as working with animals did. On his free time, the little time he could gather, he would get to try on a choreography for a few hours, one self-made or anything that catched his eye even if it was the choreo of a famous kpop group.

Dancing was the way he met Jinwoo. When they were younger they would meet at the small park of their town or go to some parking lot with a crew of their high school friends and spend the time singing, dancing or rapping. They used to dislike each other at first, Minhyuk thought that Jinwoo just wanted to call the attention with his bleached hair and expensive snickers – later he would admit, reluctantly, that he was a _bit_ jealous of his dancing and rapping. Jinwoo was much better than him, but he would challenge him and, using their rivalry, they would end up making amazing raps and choreography parts. The line between rivalry and friendship got blurred after that, and they would spend too many time together choreographing and rapping, uniting their talent.

It was a bit sad Minhyuk didn’t follow the same path as Jinwoo and major at Contemporary Dance, but his dream wasn’t the same. He didn’t want to be a dancer. He was happy being a veterinarian.

The entrance door made a noise and Minhyuk stopped the video in his phone, he had long stop watching anyway. He got up from the couch and waited till the person who opened got fully in. The person seemed to be carrying a transportation box for pets and it was of a passionate pink decorated with stickers, it was rather cute.

The person got in, and his eyes traveled around the place looking for something. Or someone. When Bin’s eyes fell on Minhyuk, he smiled tentatively. And Minhyuk’s heart jumped as silly as it was to jump for someone he had just seen once.

Bin placed the box in the floor and proceeded to take his coat off, a few rain droplets running over it and his hair. Minhyuk hadn’t notice it was already raining but one look at the windows and he saw the pouring rain. He returned the gaze at Bin, too thrilled to think on something else.

He was dressed much different than the last time. Last week, Bin had worn his exercising clothes, a simply hoodie with work out pants and shorts on it; it was fashionable and fitted him. That didn’t mean he wasn’t fashionable now though, without his coat Minhyuk could see his broad shoulders on a white shirt and smart black pants, he looked elegant. Fancy, Minhyuk would dare to say. He was incredibly attractive, and Minhyuk was very gay.

He didn’t even know Bin´s sexual orientation. Or if he was single. Or anything at all. But he wants to. Life was too short, and he could give it a try to relationships. Again. So he hurried to go for Bin´s coat and took it for him, fortunately it wasn’t soaked. He hanged it on the hanger inside the reception and waited for Bin to follow him there.

“Hey” Minhyuk said, with a dumb smile in his lips.

Bin smiled wider. “Hey”

Time went slow for both of them, or maybe just for Minhyuk, but they kept staring for a while. With the low sound of rain falling in the background and the horns of cars and traffic, it was almost cozy. But nothing lasts long, a quietly meow interrupted them and both of them moved their eyes to the animal in question.

Minhyuk raised his eyebrows and looked back at Bin, “another cat? I hope you didn’t found this one in the streets, it must be someone’s cat”

Bin laughed, “not really, this one is my friend´s, my friend’s daughter actually”

Minhyuk felt shy, and self-conscious “it was nice of you to bring it here, again” he said quietly.

“Oh, it’s nothing. You’re good at your work” Was that blush at the top of Bin’s cheekbones?

The air was tense, “well, let’s take it to the room” Minhyuk smiled.

**

“So, I guess she’s fine. Just a bit stressed lately, try to give her space for herself, and if she keeps doing that then you can come again, or your friend, but bring her” Minhyuk smiled, nervous. Why was he the one nervous? He must be professional!

Bin seemed fine, the lazy smile never left his lips during the time of the check up and he played with his hands. His hands were nice, he had long fingers and they appeared to be perfect to hold. Maybe Minhyuk was falling for this stranger.

“Thank you, vet” It was the first time Bin called him something and, to be sincere, it flustered him. He liked to be called vet. He smiled widely.

“It’s nothing”

“You’re going to let me pay this time, right? I brought Dongmin’s card so you can charge as much as you want” Bin joked. They went out the room and Minhyuk looked at him, his smile was precious.

“I would never do that, I’m a righteous person” Minhyuk got into place behind the reception place.

“Sure, you’re really telling me you’ve never done anything unfair?” Bin looked at him from the other side, suspiciously.

They were now face to face, “not that I can think of, I’m pretty honorable”

“Stealing someones pencil? Hide something from your parents? Give a white lie to your friends?” Bin smirked.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, “well… of course. You win Mr Moon” Minhyuk giggled and typed in the computer.

Bin smiled triumphal. 

“So, let me write your name and… would you give me info about yourself? Or should I add your friend’s data?” Minhyuk asked him, Bin seemed to think it for half a minute before he spoke.

“I’ll give you mine, we are close like family” Bin smiled, this guy was trying to let him blind with that shiny smile?

“Ok, then”

They continued talking about the cat info, and before it was over Minhyuk decided to take a step forward. “Could you… give me your phone? It’s required to the paper sheet”

Bin give him a look, “so you can have my number _and_ my name and I have nothing?”

Minhyuk stared, blushing “what do you want?”

Bin smiled, “well, it’s a trade, isn’t it?”

“I’m Minhyuk. Park Minhyuk”

Bin grinned “that’s a pretty name, it fits you”

Minhyuk blushed, all this time going to boring dates had made him this susceptible to flirting? Really?

Minhyuk coughed, “your number?”

“will you give me yours?”

He thought about it, “do you really want it?” Bin nodded, expectantly “then, sure”

Bin scratched his neck and then they exchanged numbers, Minhyuk typed it in the computer while Bin did it on his cellphone.

Bin said goodbye with an endearing grin, going outside the clinic with his friend’s cat and Minhyuk’s heart.

But forgetting his coat.

**

Minhyuk got a text a couple of days after that. It was pretty simple,

> Hi, Minhyuk!
> 
> This is Bin
> 
> I hope you remember me

Minhyuk tried to answer back in a casual way, he couldn’t show how lovely and handsome he thought Bin was.

But Minhyuk also wasn’t a social person, it had always been a bit difficult for him to interact with other people and let it seem natural. He was awkward.

Luckily, Bin seemed okay with that and he tried to keep the conversation flowing. He learnt that Bin was a professional cyclist, he had participated in many competences and had won a few national medals. He also learnt that Bin had a career as a model, he would be in some online web sites for clothes and in a few magazines about body shaping, it was no surprise to Minhyuk. With those looks Minhyuk was sure he could be model of any brand Bin wished.

As well, Minhyuk told him about his love for animals and dance. He gave away all his thoughts about how lovely pets were and how he had always wanted a dog for himself but he couldn’t because of the clinic. How he also loved to spent time with his nephews and how funny Myungjun and Jinwoo were.

Bin and Minhyuk talked for hours, then days and before a week texting passed Bin sent him a scaring text,

> You’re working right?
> 
> I’m going over
> 
> Again lmao

How was supposed Minhyuk had to act? Like nothing? Like if Bin wasn’t his crush or like if they hadn’t been flirting over text most times?

Before he could give a proper answer he saw Bin through the glass of the door wearing his pretty smile which Minhyuk’s heart appeared to like a lot. They weren't

strangers anymore but something akin to friends, they had talked for just a week and Minhyuk was sure their bond was tightening, all the good morning and good night messages had made their way through the window of his heart.

Bin came to the reception but this time with a different transportation box, Minhyuk was sure their bond was tightening, all the good morning and good night messages had made their way through the window of his heart.

Bin came to the reception but this time with a different transportation box, Minhyuk wasn’t ready to face him but he had to. He has stopped being a shy person!

“The sun just came out or did you just smiled at me?” Minhyuk realized how dumb of a pick-up line it was right after saying it. Maybe that was beyond shyness and crossed the line of stupid flirting, he tightened his lips.

Bin, on the other hand, seemed throwed off by it with his jaw open and his eyebrows raised. A snort was heard in the room and Minhyuk remembered he was in his clinic with a person (Yoon Sanha, that brat) waiting in the reception couch. Not the best time to say pick-up lines he didn’t even remembered where he took them from.

After a few seconds, Bin laughed. A small and shy giggle that resonated in the room, it was so charming that Minhyuk smiled too.

“That’s a good line, Hyuk” Bin said with a cute grin and a reddening face. He was truly the cutest and Minhyuk felt good being able to fluttered him with some dumb words.

Minhyuk smiled, and then remembered. “Oh, you forgot your coat last time!”

Bin looked around and mumbled something Minhyuk couldn’t catch. “What?”

“I said that would have been a better excuse to come than bringing Seungkwang’s cat” Bin huffed.

It was Minhyuk’s turn to redden and he laughed too, they were both morons.

“Would you like to have lunch together?” Bin asked, Minhyuk was nodding before he ended the sentence.

**

_[ 2 months later ]_

> Babe
> 
> I found another cat:(
> 
> I’m taking him
> 
> Okaaay
> 
> Bring him, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Yeee, I accept criticism! If you know how could I improve please let me know><
> 
> I hope who submitted this prompt didn’t hate it all,,, Thank you for letting me borrow it, it was so cute!
> 
> And also lots of thanks to Vonseal for planning this fic fest!
> 
> Hope you all are safe! Take care!


End file.
